1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conveyer belt is generally formed endless and is extended around at least two driving wheels. By turning the driving wheels, the conveyer belt is endlessly run.
Therefore, the conveyer belt must be flexible and deformable at least while running in contact with the driving wheels. To this end, conventionally, leather or cloth has been used in many cases. In addition, the conveyer belt formed by endlessly connecting steel bands or steel links, has been also used.
However, the conveyer belt formed of leather or cloth is apt to wear out, and is weak against chemicals. In addition, undesirable elongation occurs in leather or cloth due to long period use thereof and cracks also occur due to fatigue thereof. Especially, the conveyer belt formed of leather or cloth is weak against heat. This results in that such a conveyer belt cannot be used for conveying high temperature goods and also cannot be used within a tunnel kiln in the pottery industry.
The conveyer belt composed of the steel bands or the steel links is superior to that formed of leather or cloth in heat resistance, but is insufficient in chemicals resistance and rust resistance.
Furthermore, in order to form the conveyer belt of steel links, they must be connected to one another by a connecting shaft. This results in the connecting work becoming troublesome. And if the lubrication to the connecting shaft is insufficient, the steel links wear out at the early stage and accordingly, the conveyer belt is elongated so that noise grows louder while the conveyer belt is driven.